Forum:2008-09-22 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . I love that it acts like a giant puppy! Also: the castle is all set to "disable" the thing; is Tarvek in serious danger from the castle? LadyVivamus 17:51, 23 September 2008 (UTC) : The only dangers I can think of for Tarvek are: :* Crushed by falling debris created by the Devil Dog. :* Attacked by the Devil Dog stinger when it can no longer see the red light. :* Falling off the Devil Dog and being trampled. :* Falling off the Devil Dog and being attacked. :* Being hurt when the castle attacks the Devil Dog. :* Being attacked by other castle inmates when they see him charging them on the back of a Devil Dog. :* (Need I mention being crushed when the Baron destroys the castle?) : But don't worry, nothing serious will happen to Tarvek — he will be kept alive as he still has potential to cause problems for Agatha. (Grabbing the locket for one.) Argadi 19:09, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I'm sure he'll be alive for plot purposes for a long time. I was just thinking that the castle would probably attack the dog as soon as it comes through the door to disable it as it told Agatha it would, and that such an action would not be healthy for Tarvek. As for the problems he could cause, he's no more likely to grab the locket than anyone else; Lucrezia had already shot him long before the locket shut her down, so even if Tarvek wanted to revive Lucrezia, he would have no way of knowing that the locket was keeping her in check.LadyVivamus 20:34, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::On the other hand, Tarvek is one of the few, if not the only person (apart from Agatha — and not counting Prime ⚙22:21, 24 September 2008 (UTC)), who knows both if not either of: :::#that Heterodyne music will also suppress the Other. :::#how to produce (or reproduce) Heterodyne music. :::⚙Zarchne 05:59, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Very good point; should the locket be removed for some reason, Tarvek would be a good person to have around. If he's on Agatha's side. Of course, since Agatha, Zeetha, and now Gil are the only ones who know about the locket (I believe?), then it may very well be removed by someone who has no idea what they're dealing with... but I can't think of any motivation for that, save the false Heterodyne wanting to assert her claim over Agatha's... I'm rambling now, don't mind me...LadyVivamus 18:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Tarvek is a complete snake, one who will even lie after being caught in another lie (compare his "I didn't the device. Lucrezia did." statement with Lucrezia's own "That 'useless machine' that little fool was building -- WHAT DOES IT DO?!"), for no greater purpose than avoiding responsibility for his own actions. He's going all out in an effort to sieze Europa, including putting his own life in extreme danger in a desperate effort to seduce Agatha with his "injured and nearly naked yet trying to help" routine. This, I think, is a good sign, as he wouldn't even be trying this if it wasn't for all his other plans crashing down around him. With his war stomper attack foiled and Agatha apparently in charge of Castle Hetrodyne (he couldn't have known that the Torchmen were only controlled by a tiny part of the castle his inside men had never even dared explore), this is his one last chance to stay on what he sees as his plot: trick, seduce, and possibly even coerce Agatha into marrying him, and thereby fulfilling his destiny as the Storm King. Tatter D 16:53, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::::In fact, that would probably be the turning point where Tarvek is proven irredeemable to all; he discovers that the locket is what stopped The Other, and his instant reaction will be to grab and destroy it, because Lucrezia would be more likely to go along with his plot than Agatha. And that is when it turns out the locket actually killed Lucrezia, instead of just suppressing her... Tatter D 17:01, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Tarvek and the locket again Way up at the top of this forum I mentioned Tarvek grabbing the locket, which prompted this response: :… As for the problems he could cause, he's no more likely to grab the locket than anyone else; Lucrezia had already shot him long before the locket shut her down, so even if Tarvek wanted to revive Lucrezia, he would have no way of knowing that the locket was keeping her in check.LadyVivamus 20:34, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I'd like to revisit the issue. The chronology's not complete (my fault), but I thin the last time Tarvek and Agatha are together are when to release Lucrezia. Does Tarvek think Lucrezia will gain control when Agatha gets tired? Agatha doesn't seem to be worried about that, so Tarvek must think something's different. * If Tarvek didn't know how Agatha has Lucrezia in control he probably would have asked. * Tarvek's spy network probably got him reports of what happened with the locket in front of the Baron ( . * Even if he didn't, the locket is a conspicuous difference from before, and he knew she was using mechanisms to keep Lucrezia at bay. So I still think that Tarvek taking the locket is not unreasonable. Argadi 09:44, 2 December 2008 (UTC) : Unfortunately, it does seem like you might be right. Tarvek ought to realize that Lucrezia's plans for him are to kill him, as was the case when he was with Vrin. That it was the Heterodyne music that he was practising while waiting for Veilchen, of course, could mean that his role will be in the other direction. Quadibloc 08:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC)